La Triste Verdad
by Son of twilight
Summary: ¿ James quiere a Sirius ,Sirius quiere a Remus, Remus quiere a Lily y Lily quiere a James ? . mejor leanlo contiene slash si es SL tal vez al principio no pero en un algun tiempo lejano si XD REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling blablabla . ya pues empecemos. Advertencia: esta historia contiene yaoi/ *slash* chico/chico es muy leve pero aun así si no te gusta no la leas.  
*La triste verdad*  
  
Pero por que no puede ser así nos queremos !!! - Dijo Remus llorando Los siento pero no puede ser entiende eres un Licántropo - Dijo Lily tratando de ser lo mas amable posible.  
  
Pero puedo encontrar una cura puedo ir hasta los lugares mas escondidos del mundo para poder curarme - Dijo Remus aun llorando pero con un sonrisa esperando que Lily aceptara.  
  
Lo siento , pero no puedo lo nosotros solo puede ser una buena amistad entiende por favor no lo hagas mas difícil , yo quiero a James - Dijo Lily perdiendo la esperanza de que todo terminara bien y siguieran siendo amigos.  
  
Pero porque!!! Solo por que soy un licántropo , eso no es justo no es mi culpa !!!- Con cada vez mas lagrimas -dijo Remus pero aunque estaba llorando se oía que estaba muy enojado.  
  
Pero entiende no es eso ¡ Yo amo a James! Y aun que te amara mis padres no me dejarían casarme contigo- Dijo Lily ya con muy poca paciencia.  
  
*Lily miro su reloj y luego vio a Remus* Lo siento me tengo que ir a clases -dijo Lily Pero !! espera no te puedes ir asi como así y dejarme - Le grito Remus.  
  
Ya te lo dije 1'000,000 de veces yo amo a JAMES!!!- Dijo Lily ahora si sin nada de paciencia.  
  
Pero a que no sabes algo de James !!! algo que no te a dicho por medio que lo dejes !!- Dijo Remus aun con algunas lagrimas pero en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa malvada.  
  
O.o? de que hablas que cosa? *Lily volvió a mirar su reloj * por favor dime después de pociones!!- Dijo Lily ya corriendo hacia la entrada del castillo.  
  
No creo ya no estaré aquí para entonces- Dijo Remus con voz apagada.  
  
*Un vientesito soplaba en los jardines del castillo Howarts mientas un triste Remus veía como se aleja su amada Lily*  
  
Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta o los descubrirá - Dijo Remus con una sonrisa y se dirigió al bosque prohibido donde desapareció.  
  
( Mientras en una aula en un pasillo donde pocas personas pasaban por ahí se encontraban 2 personas)  
  
Ya se lo dijiste?- Dijo una voz con voz temblorosa. No aun no - Dijo otra. Pero hasta cuando le dirás que no la quieres - Dijo la voz que en vez de temblorosa ahora parecía algo enojada. Lo intento enserio Sirius pero no puedo cada vez que la veo , su cara como el vientesito juega con su cabello *.* - Dijo James. Jejejejeje ¬o¬`` haber haber se supone que no la quieres- Dijo Sirius. Lo se U.u pero también me imagino su cara cuando la vea y su forma de actuar a la noticia-James. Si pero si no le dices tendré que hacerlo yo o peor nos descubrirá y creo que eso no quieres verdad ?- Dijo Sirius viendo fijamente a James. Hoy en la sala común le diré es mejor que se lo diga de una buena vez T.T - Dijo James con desanimo.  
  
*Sirius vio fijamente a James y lo abrazo James también lo abrazo y  
estuvieron un rato pero no era un abrazo como amigos o de hermanos era de  
algo màs*  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Hola!!! Me quedó muy corto lo se pero es que tenía que seguir estudiando para un examen, me llego la inspiración cuando estaba estudiando bueno espero que les haya gustado y si no pues háganmelo saber dejándome un review por favor ^o^ así este fic se los dedico a mis amigas : Angie , Cecilia y a Patricia la que me dijo que lo subiera ^o^. Se que esta muy malo ^^` pero sean lindos es mi 1º fic bye ^o^!!! Atte: Sevagkd 


	2. La Promesa

Los personajes de HP son propiedad de J.K. Rowling este fic. Esta hecho solo por diversión pero no para conseguir dinero ni nada de eso blablablabla Advertencia: Esta Historia contiene yaoi/*SLASH* chico/chico es muy leve pero si aun así no te gusta este tipo no lo leas ^o^  
  
La Promesa  
  
Era ya la noche cuando Lily estaba en la sala común haciendo sus deberes para el siguiente día cuando James entra a la sala común detrás de el iba Sirius que al ver a Lily le da un codazo a James.  
  
¬o¬ porque? Me pegaste - Le dijo James a Sirius  
  
Es tu oportunidad pronto todos se irán a dormir - Dijo Sirius lo mas bajo que pudo.  
  
Es cierto o.o' dije que hoy en la sala común le diría - Dijo James algo preocupado.  
  
*James se acerco a Lily que esta estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que James estaba a lado de ella , Sirius se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a el cuarto de los chicos pero se quedo a la mitad de la escalera*  
  
Hola Lily como estas oO? - Dijo James casi gritando para que atrajera la atención de Lily.  
  
AHHH!!! Hola James lo siento estaba muy concentrada -Dijo Lily volteando a ver a James aunque aun seguía escribiendo (quien sabe como le hacia para que le saliera bonita la letra o.o')  
  
Jejejeje y como te fue hoy-Dijo James que de repente vio que Sirius asomaba la cabeza por las escaleras ¬o¬`  
  
Pues muy bien gracias ^o^ -Dice Lily muy contenta * Lily se le queda viendo a James*  
  
Que bueno .... oO? Que me vez Oo?-James  
  
*Lily se acerca cada vez más su cara hacia la de James hasta que estas quedan a solo unos centímetros de distancia y Lily besa a James * ( que aventada o.o' se supone que realmente era al revez pero como saben James " no quiere " a Lily )  
  
O.O!!! * James se quita lo màs rapido que puede al ver a Sirius al pie de la escalera mirando a Lily con mirada de te voy a matar ¬o¬*** *  
  
Que pasa ?-Dijo Lily al ver que James no la besaba y se alejaba  
  
Lo siento Lily pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante- Dijo James que aun observaba a Sirius  
  
O.o? que pasa dime- Dijo Lily algo preocupada  
  
Mira quiero decirte que.... queee o.o * James veía como el vientesito que se colaba por la ventana movía delicadamente el largo y hermoso pelo de Lily y la luz que provocaba la chimenea encendida alumbraba su hermoso rostro angelical*  
  
Siii...? - dijo Lily viendo que James se había quedado mudo xD  
  
Este no es que bueno era que si querías te podría ayudar a hacer tus deberes para mañana oO?- le dijo James  
  
Jajajajajaj pensaba que iba a ser algo serio bueno gracias pero ya voy a terminar ^^-le dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Bueno me voy a dormir ^^ nos vemos mañana- Le dijo James sin acordarse lo que había prometido a Sirius  
  
* Lily sonrío a James y volvió a sus deberes y James llego a las escaleras donde vio que estaba Sirius viéndolo con enojo , este al ver a James subió rápidamente al ver a James*  
  
Sirius!!!-dijo James en un tono un poco alto  
  
*James corrió hasta llegar a la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cama de Sirius y se sentó en esta , Sirius que estaba también sentado vio a James*  
  
¬o¬* y dime porque no le dijiste tu me prometiste-dijo Sirius en tono alto sin importarle que los demás compañeros que estaba en el cuarto se le quedaran viendo  
  
Jejejejeje tranquilo Sirius baja la voy no vez que nos están viendo -dijo James viendo que todos se les quedaban viendo.  
  
NO BAJO LA VOZ SI NO QUIERO ¬o¬*... bueno ya pues pero dime por que no le dijiste-le dijo Sirius al empezar a ver a todos viéndolo .  
  
Jejejeje eso está mejor ... es que enserio lo intente pero no pude T.T es que de repente volví a verla a la cara como el vientesito movía su cabello *.*-dijo James  
  
Entonces tendré que dejarme el pelo largo ¬o¬* - Dijo Sirius en tono de enojo ( he aquí por que tiene el pelo largo Sirius xD si lo tiene largo no o.o? ya ni me acuerdo T.T)  
  
Noo.. como crees o.o' así estas muy bien - Le dijo James a Sirius algo asustando  
  
* Sirius ve su reloj*  
  
Bueno es mejor que nos durmamos que mañana tenemos a primera hora adivinación-le dijo Sirius a James pero ya contento.  
  
Esta bien ^^ k pases buenas noches - Le dijo James que estaba a punto de abrazar a su "amigo" pero se dio cuenta que aun algunos los veían de repente así que se contuvo , se paro de la cama y se acostó en la suya.  
  
Buenas noches ^^ - Le dijo Sirius que entendió porque James no lo había abrazado , el también se acostó. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Bueno espero que les allá gustado aquí aun no pongo a los demás personajes pero en el próximo Cáp. Se que no soy muy buena pero no sean malos conmigo, bueno muy pronto aré los demás capítulos, ya pronto salgo de vacaciones Wiiiii!!! ^o^. Reviews: Gracias Katy por tu review eres el 1º que recibo y que bueno que te gusto el slash y tus preguntas se resolverán ya lo veras jejeje creo que es leerás ^o^. Este cáp. También va dedicado a mis compañeras , amigas , colegas, compatriotas : Angie ( ¬o¬** te voy a matar) , Cecilia ( lean su fic. Rosas Negras es DM/HG esta bueno) y Paty( También lean su fic. decisions ) Atte: Sevagkd 


	3. ¿Amistad o algo más ?

Los personajes de HP pertenecen a J k Rowling ( y si no salen pronto los demás libros muy pronto serán míos ¬o¬* la matare MUAJAJA!!! * cof cof * perdón u.ú me emocione o.o')  
  
Advertencia : Esta historia contiene yaoi / * Slash* chico / chico es muy leve pero aún así si no te gusta estos tipos de fics no los leas ^o^ .  
  
¿Solo amistad ? o algo más ....  
  
Era un día soleado muy alegre en los pasillo de Howarts solo se oía acerca del gran juego que se llevaría en la tarde entre Griffindor y Slythering , todos estaban nerviosos por el juego aunque eso no impedía que en clase de pociones donde compartían la clase Griffindor y Slythering dejaran de verse amenazadoramente.  
  
¬o¬ Inche Malfoy me las va a pagar-decía Sirius mientras escribía los ingredientes para la poción que tenían que elaborar.  
  
¬o¬* le daremos un buen escarmiento-Dijo James sacando los ingredientes.  
  
Pero que haremos ?-Pregunto Peter  
  
¬o¬* no sabemos Peter pero le haremos algo-Respondió Remus  
  
Pero lo que si se es que .... -dijo Sirius  
  
Lo mataremos - Dijeron Sirius,James y Remus al mismo tiempo.  
  
Al terminar la clase de pociones James tuvo que ir al campo de Quiditch donde revisarían otra vez el plan para el Juego que tendrían los Griffindor y James tenía que ir a fuerzas ya que era el buscador del equipo.  
  
Bueno solo quedamos los tres a donde vamos oO?-Pregunto Sirius a Peter y Remus  
  
Pues yo tengo que ir a ver a la profesora Mcgonagal , pues me dijo que me podría ayudar a poder ayudarme en mis encantamientos , ya que no quiere que repruebe-dijo Peter ya dirigiéndose a una aula.  
  
Bueno luego nos vemos ^^- le grito Sirius  
  
Adiós ^^ - Dijo Remus con una de sus hermosas sonrisas  
  
Bueno solo quedamos los 2 -dijo Sirius al fin  
  
Si - respondió Remus con otra sonrisa  
  
Vamos a la sala común oO?- Le pregunto Remus a Sirius  
  
Esta bien-dijo Sirius  
  
Los dos chicos se dirigieron a su sala común , ya en su dormitorio...  
  
Que lees oO?-pregunto muy interesado Sirius  
  
Pues un libro muy bueno -Dijo Remus sin dejar de leer Sirius se le quedó viendo a Remus, le gustaba que fueran amigos era muy bueno aunque fuera .. un licántropo, era amable , dulce, parecía inofensivo pero lo que más le gustaba eran sus ojos sus hermosos ojos dorados , estos habían cambiado después de que el licántropo lo mordiera , eran hermosos sus ojos , pero nunca se había puesto a pensar que con el a su lado se sentía feliz muy feliz pero aunque no estuviera James era feliz pero ¿por que? Sirius pensaba esto cuando este recibió un almohadazo que le dio justo en la cara. Oye ¬o¬-le dijo Sirius a Remus  
  
Que? ... es que te quedaste como tonto -dijo Remus  
  
Pero no por eso tenias que aventarme una almohada ¬¬*-Le dijo Sirius como enojado  
  
Pero Sirius rápidamente agarro una almohada y se la aventó a Remus , quien por el golpe se fue hacia atrás , se levanto y mostró otras de esas hermosas sonrisas que el solo sabía dar. Sirius también ría, aunque no solo hacia eso el pensaba en esa sonrisa debía admitirlo no había visto una igual a esa era única , hermosa...  
  
Después de la comida las 4 casas se dirigieron al campo de Quiditch en el cual se llevaría acabo el juego de Griffindor contra Slythering , todos los alumnos se empezaban a acomodar en sus gradas correspondientes y empezaban a animar su equipo.  
  
Quien ganara? -preguntó Peter u.ú como vamos a saber si aun no empieza el juego -le dijo Remus  
  
Además aunque estudiemos adivinación no creo que podremos adivinar como quedaran -le dijo Sirius  
  
Y luego con la maestra que tenemos creo que el 1% de los alumnos sabrán como adivinar el futuro -dijo Remus riéndose  
  
o.O? 1% y eso cuanto es? -prenguto el inútil de Peter (( lo siento no podía dejar de escribirle algo a el chico rata ¬0¬*)  
  
._.' -Sirius y Remus se le quedaron viendo a Peter.  
  
Peter mejor ve el juego ya va a empezar u.ú -dijo Remus  
  
Los jugadores de Griffindor empezaban a salir al campo , lo que provoco que todos los alumnos de Griffindor empezaran a gritar.  
  
GRIFFINDOR!!!!!!!!! -gritaba Sirius  
  
.o' Sirius podrías gritar un poquito más bajo -le dijo Remus  
  
Más bajo ? pero si lo hago no se oirá y como me va a escuchar James -le dijo Sirius extrañado.  
  
Es que me estas dejando sordo -le dijo Remus tapándose el oído derecho.  
  
Pues te aguantas ^^'.... GRIFFINDOR!!! -Sirius siguió gritando  
  
.o voy a terminar sordo u.ú -Dijo Remus aunque nadie lo oyó (( pobrecito es ignorado xD)  
  
Los jugadores de Slythering salieron al campo y todos los de Slythering empezaron a gritar el nombre de su casa.  
  
Para que animan a su equipo si saben que van a perder ^o^ -dijo Sirius muy convencido  
  
u.ú quien sabe Sirius que tal si ahora James no agarra la Snitch -dijo Remus  
  
¬o¬ pues entonces hoy también se celebrara un funeral -dijo Sirius levantando su puño  
  
¿Quién se murió? -pregunto Peter muy inocentemente ( esta tonto)  
  
u.ú nadie Peter -dijeron Remus y Sirius al mismo tiempo.  
  
Ya ve el partido Peter ya va a empezar -dijo Sirius  
  
En el campo de Quiditch los 2 equipos ya estaba arriba de sus escobas preparándose porque en cualquier minuto dejarían libre la Snitch......  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Espero que les haya gustado este Cáp. Lo se no soy muy buena y tal vez valla algo rápido pero es que así se me ocurre tal vez hallan cáp. Más cortos pero bueno por el momento espero que les hayan gustado si no les gusta algo háganmelo saber o si les gusta dejen Reviews!!! Por el momento me despido ^o^. Gracias a : Kathy : Si el pobrecito es muy incumplido xD y si creo que se desintegrara para serte sincera ya ni se que va a pasar aun o.o' así que creo que me tardare un poquitin en subir el otro cáp. Pues necesito que me llegue la inspiración y si tratare de areglar eso para que también me dejen reviews anónimos ^o^, Edward : que bueno que te gusto ^o^ , y a Cecy : pues ya ok no me acordaba y creme esta historia salio de mi imaginación ni me acordaba de lo que habían hecho tu y Paty , te pido disculpas ^o^' Inche: abreviación de jejejeje pónganle una p al principio ^o^ Atte: Sevagkd  
  
P.D. los voy a confundir a todos MUAJAJAJA no sabrán quien quiere a quien xD @.@ y ano puedo más necesito un doc. U.ú. ya bye 


End file.
